Caramel Macchiato (Repost)
by Dande Liona
Summary: "Hidup ini kadang begitu pahit, sepahit Macchiato ini," aku menggoyang-gaoyangkan mug macchiato ditanganku. "Walau begitu macchiato selalu memiliki busa susu dan caramel sebagai tudungnya, dan jika para sahabatku adalah busa susunya maka kau adalah caramel macchiato-ku," aku mengakhiri jawaban panjangku dengan sebuah senyum. "Saranghae," Kristao/Taoris EXO GS Repost karena typos


Title: Caramel Macchiato

Scriptwriter: Dandeliona96

Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan &amp; Huang Zi Tao (GS)

Disclaimer: Semua orang di cerita ini adalah milik tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing, i just owned the plot,,,

A/N: Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah membaca fanficnya **Eclaire Oh **_Eonnie_ yang berjudul **Coffee** dan gara-gara lagunya **BTS – Coffee** sama lagunya **B.A.P – Coffee Shop**. Walaupun kedua judul lagu itu ada kata 'Coffee'nya tapi menurutku kedua lagu tersebut manis banget. _Gomawo_ _Eonnie_ udah kenalin aku sama lagunya BTS yang Coffee Terakhir R&amp;R please

.

.

.

_Happy Reading_

Aku memandangmu yang tengah sibuk menyesap _Darjeeling Tea_ yang kini telah tinggal setengah itu. Masih seperti kemarin, Aku duduk di meja dekat jendela menikmati _Macchiato_ bersamamu. Itulah yang kulakukan setiap harinya. Seakan duduk disini bersamamu adalah sebuah rutinitas yang tak boleh terlewatkan sekalipun. Seperti Mrs. Anne yang selalu menggerutu setiap kali kami bertemu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan _Ge_?" kau akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara kita. Kini kau memandangku dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab aku malah balik bertanya.

Keningmu berkerut mencoba menebak apa yang tengah kupikirkan. "Memikirkn tugas esai yang menumpuk?" aku hanya diam. "Tunggu dulu, atau kau bolos kelas Mrs. Anne lagi?" aku akhirnya tertawa mendengar semua tebakanmu itu.

"Cobalah pikirkan sesuatu yang lebih sederhana _Peach_," kau merengut, memasang wajah kesalmu yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. "Hanya memikirkan kenapa kau masih bisa kesini di tengah persiapan _Fashion Show_ untuk ulang tahun Universitas," Yea _Peach_-ku adalah seorang mahasiswi fakultas Design dan suatu hari dia akan menjadi seorang _Fashion Designer _terkenal. Aku menyipitkan mata dan memandang tepat kedalam matamu yang segelap langit malam.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," jawabmu singkat. Sesingkat senyum yang muncul dibibirmu dan menghilang sepersekian detik berikutnya.

Kau kembali membuatku tertawa dengan jawaban polosmu itu. Kau mendengus, lalu melahap _Tiramisu in The Jar _kesukaanmu. Sedangkan aku kembali menyesap _Macchiato_ yang telah hampir habis dihadapku. Aku selalu suka saat melihatmu makan dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan jumlah kalori yang kau konsumsi.

"_Wae_?" kau memandangku dengan wajah heran dan bibir yang belepotan tiramisu.

"Taozi bagaimana jika hari ini aku memberi tahumu alasanku begitu menyukai _Macchiato_?" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku, menghapus tiramisu yang belepotan di bibirmu dengan ibu jariku. Bibir itu selalu terasa sangat lembut, tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali aku menyentuhnya.

Sejak dulu kau bertanya kenapa aku begitu menyukai _Macchiato_, kopi yang menurutmu begitu pahit itu. Ah tidak, bagimu semua kopi itu begitu pahit. Yang membuatmu heran kenapa kaum laki-laki begitu mencintai cairan hitam pekat tersebut. Kau bahkan lupa jika Luhan – yang notabene seorang gadis – begitu mencintai _Café Latte_.

"Hidup ini kadang begitu pahit, sepahit _Macchiato_ ini," aku menggoyang-gaoyang mug _macchiato_ ditanganku. "Walau begitu _macchiato_ selalu memiliki busa susu dan caramel sebagai tudungnya, dan jika para sahabatku adalah busa susunya maka kau adalah _caramel macchiato_-ku," aku mengakhiri jawaban panjangku dengan sebuah senyum. "_Saranghae_," satu tanganku teruluh mengusap pipimu yang kini telah berwarna merah lembut.

"_Nado_," senyuman manis terkembang dibibirmu, satu tanganmu menangkup tanganku yang masih setia membelai pipimu. Aku berharap setiap hari kita kan selalu berakhir semanis ini.

_END_

A/N lagi:

Hohoho apa ini _ ff TaoRis pertamaku. Oh yea mian jika endingnya terkesan terlalu memaksa.

Just R&amp;R please


End file.
